kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenan Taylor
IS NOT COMPLETE Kenan Taylor, is a member of a local group (Not Gang Affiliated. Just a Group) known as Team Warruit. He discovers a Seed Belt by accident and transforms into Power Rider Warruit, in honor of his team. As the World Tree's Invasion looms, he begins to make decisions that may change the fate of the world. History Past Growing up, Kenan had pretty much lived on his own. Going from orphanage to orphanage. But doing so would put a kid into perspective. He had met an older girl who actually shared the same last name as him while in the orphange. So the two decided they would be siblings no matter one. Through his High School years. Kenan had bumped into most of his frineds on Team Warruit. After school they would just hang out. When him and his "sister" was old enough to leave the Orphanage. She decided to file for them to be considered siblings. One day he decides to quit being a part of Team Warruit, to help out his sister with their financial problems. As the years pass. One of his friends on Team Warrit. A younger girl named Zoey still resents him, as she views that Kenan just got bored of them and began doing boring adult work. The Test Saga Personality Kenan is kind and compassionate to everyone, even if they don’t deserve it, though he changes this as he matures and finds his true self, realizing that not everyone deserves kindness and compassion. Kenan begins as an idealist, seeing things as they should be, rather than how he wishes them to be. After maturing and finding himself, he morphs into a realist, seeing things as they are, rather than how he wants them to be. His true self is a mature and serious realist who only shows his kindness and compassion to those he deems worthy of deserving them. He has a code of honor, stating that he will never strike his enemy while they are down and will only kill in self-defense or in defense of others. He is also very loyal to anyone he considers a friend and will protect his friends with his life, even sacrificing himself. Arms Like his fellow FruitLock-using Armored Riders, Power Rider Warruit's forms are called Arms. His Seed Belt plays Japanese horagai music and announces Alright! before every transformation, except when he transforms into Emperor Arms, while his personal FruitLocks are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. With the exception of Watermelon Arms, all of Warruit's Japanese Samurai, Ninja and Shogun-themed Arm's helmets share the title Helmet, while his visors are called Pulp Eye. By pressing the Seed Belt's Cutting Blade down on the FruitLocks after transforming from one to three times, Warruit can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking. In addition to the Seed Belt's finishing moves, Warruit can perform either a Fruits Charge or Sonic Volley finishing attack by inserting a FruitLock into the attachment slot of either his Unrivaled Saber, Sonic Arrow, or DJ Blaster. is Gaim's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Gaim's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear of Gaim consists of the following parts: * is the part which corresponds to the helmet's placket. It is a type of armor added to protect the eyebrows which is the main point of the human body. * is a special ore like quartz, installed inside the center of the Front Blade. It has the property of responding to electromagnetic waves, magnetic force, various kinds of radio waves, etc. and fulfills the role of sensor. * is the armor to protect the part of the jaw. Since it also serves as an air intake port, take in outside air from here and take it inside after passing a special filter that removes toxic substances. * is the under suits wearing under armor. It is controlled by the Sengoku Driver, protecting the Rider by covering the whole body of the user, and improving the basic physical ability greatly. * is the gauntlets protecting the arms of the Rider, a thin metal plate is like a scalp, and the strength is greatly improved without disturbing the movement of the arm. * is the golden power amplifying device installed around the wrist that strengthens the punching power of a Rider. In response to the will of the wearer, the Sengoku Driver performs output control and releases the power. * is a type of glove that protects the fingers and palm of a Rider. Because it is extremely thin but strong, it can even guard a sharp knife. * is a very thin armor which is braided in Ride Wear. It protects thighs from slashing and shooting. * is the armor to protect knee joints of a Rider. It is thin and compact enough to not impede the movement of the joint but strength is sufficiently secured. Also, the knee kicks from the high kicking power Rider is a powerful weapon. * is Y-shaped guard protecting the legs of a Rider and strengthen kicking strength. Also, it can absorb the impact when jumping off from a high place, and the reaction of kicking. * is the armor part covering the forefoot of a Rider. Normally it is flexible like rubber but it reacts with impact and hardens in a flash, so its strength is extremely high. Gaim is distinct among the Armored Riders in that he is equipped with a Lockseed Holder on the right side of his Sengoku Driver, which is used to carry his first three Lockseeds (Orange, Pine, and Ichigo). He is also one of only a select few Armored Riders who are defaultly equipped with a Musou Saber side weapon, which is held on the left side of his Sengoku Driver with a holster. The Ride Wear that Gaim's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. GaimFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator In the case of Gaim, it has been shown that certain Arms which are particularly unique and powerful can make minor modifications to the Ride Wear as part of the Arms Change. *When Gaim assumes Fresh Orange Arms, the gold parts on his Ride Wear become orange. *When Gaim assumes a Jimber Arms, his Ride Wear becomes the , which is almost exactly identical to his regular Ride Wear with the exception of Gaim's helmet crest turning silver and mouth-plate turning black. *When Gaim assumes Kachidoki Arms, his Ride Wear becomes the . *When Gaim assumes Kiwami Arms, his Kachidoki Ride Wear becomes purged to reveal a silver-colored undersuit known as the . In this form, the Musou Saber and its holster are replaced with a second Lockseed Holder that carries Gaim's three Energy Lockseeds (Lemon Energy, Cherry Energy, and Peach Energy). *When Gaim assumes Drive Arms, his Ride Wear receives a minor modification in the form of his head crest being altered to look like the letter "R", which is part of Drive's symbol. *When Gaim becomes Gaim Yami, his Ride Wear becomes a dark version of Jimber Ride Wear. JimberGaim RideWear.png|Jimber Ride Wear Kachidoki RideWear.png|Kachidoki Ride Wear Kiwami Ride Wear.png|Kiwami Ride Wear DriveArms RideWear.png|Drive Arms' Ride Wear Black Jimber LightWear.png|Gaim Yami's Ride Wear - Standard= Kamen Rider Gaim's standard Arms' ending theme is entitled "E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude)". |-|2= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6.7 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t **'Burai Kick': 25 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 28 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Gaim's orange-based default form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Orange Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. If Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Orange Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. When Maja takes away all of Gaim's powers and Lockseeds, Gaim went into , a white with blue highlights version of Orange Arms. Due to Kouta losing his combat ability, this form is not seen in action, hence its stats are unknown. The Orange Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and try to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** are multiple armors made by stacking several sheets of metal, installed on the back of the head. Because the armor is repulsive due to the electromagnetic force, it escapes pressure like a cushion and it greatly increases the durability to offset the damage the armor itself received. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is armor to protect the shoulder of a Rider. By taking two folded structures, it will mitigate wearer damage and protect the Rider. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim performs the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. ***A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Golden Fruit Cup Soccer Tournament. *Sengoku Driver + Daidaimaru finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. This finisher has two variations; a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. *Musou Saber finisher: ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Musou Saber and charges the weapon with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. *Daidaimaru Naginata Mode finisher: Orange Charge ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 52, 53, Gaim Episodes 1-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-24, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 25-30, 34-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38-40 44-47, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage, Super Hero Taisen GP, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Be The One, Heisei Generations FOREVER - Pine= Pine Arms Rider Statistics: *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 119 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8.7 t *'Kicking power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.5 seconds is Gaim's pineapple-based form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Pine Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron. In this form, Gaim becomes a little more powerful than Orange Arms. However, only the punching power increases, while the kicking power remains the same. His maximum jump height and running speed also decrease. However, in this form, Gaim achieves more defense than he had in Orange Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finishers: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and executes one of four variations of this attack. ***Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. ***Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. ***Gaim swings and restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron in close range, then he floats into sky, passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target. ***It can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. *Sengoku Driver + Musou Saber finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver, restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 2-4, 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 18, 28, Super Hero Taisen GP, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 206 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.5 seconds is Gaim's strawberry-based form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Ichigo Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai. In this form, Gaim has less punching power than Orange Arms. However, like his other forms, his kicking power is unaffected. What he gains in this form is slightly faster running speed and higher max jumping height when compared to Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the : Gaim locks the Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber and unleashes a giant energy-shaped strawberry that explodes into countless amounts of kunai that rain down on the enemy. This can be done in multiple swings and isn't limited to one swing. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 5, 6, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 11, 16, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 26, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Suika= Suika Arms 1= |-| 2= Yoroi= |-| Odama= |-| Gyro= Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 311 cm *'Rider Weight': 523 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 33.2 t *'Kicking Power': 51.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 3 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 9.8 seconds Gyro Mode Statistics: *'Height': 237 cm *'Width': 413 cm *'Weight': 523 kg *'Maximum flight speed': 247 km/h is Gaim's watermelon-based mecha form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. While assuming Watermelom Arms, Warruit dons the Watermelon Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Watermelon Double-Blade Sword. This form can also interchange into three modes. *'Armored Mode': Watermelon Arms' warrior mode, which equips Warruit with the Suika Sojinto for combat. *'Big Ball Mode': Watermelon Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Warruit's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Gyro Mode': Watermelon Arms' flight mode, which allows Warruit to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Watermelon Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Armored Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Big Ball Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Watermelon FruitLock's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the Twin Bladed Slice: Warruit activates the Squash function on his Seed Belt and traps the target in a watermelon energy ball. Then, he slashes the "watermelon" all over until the energy ball blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. *Later, Warruit uses this a variation of this attack on the Kamikiri Seedom where he traps the target in a watermelon energy ball before striking it with a single slash, causing the energy ball to blow up and rain fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. 'Appearances:'TBA }}